This invention relates to a metal complex having an organic dye ligand and to an electrode having a surface on which such a metal complex has been adsorbed. The present invention is also directed to a solar cell using such an electrode.
One known solar cell uses an oxide semiconductor electrode containing titanium oxide. It is also known to adsorb a sensitizing organic dye capable of absorbing a light of a visible region on such an electrode for the purpose of improving light energy absorbing efficiency thereof. The known sensitizing organic dye is, however, not fully satisfactory, because the wavelength region of light which can be absorbed by the dye is not sufficiently broad and because the coefficient of absorption of the dye is not high.